A Week in Breckenridge
by goodgollyholly
Summary: Casey and her best friend head to Breckenridge for a week to relax...what they get is far from relaxing! Eventual Dasey! bc nothing else is worth it! :P ---i decided to just end it bc i don't know where it was going---i like the ending, personally!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New story! I went to Breckenridge last winter, and I thought it would be fun to write about it bc its sooooooooo much fun there!! ohh, and don't worry, Im still working on "a change of heart" :D

**NOTE: Casey is in college at UBC**

_Brrrrrring...brrrrrring..._

Casey glanced at her caller id and noticed it was her best friend Winnie was calling.

"Hey Winnie, what's up?"

"Case, I have the BEST idea for winter break!" Winnie gushed.

Casey was suddenly excited, "Ooo! Tell me!"

"Well, I talked to my dad and stepmom, and they said we could stay at their house in Breckenridge for a week!"

"Oh my gosh! You just put me into such a good mood! I thought I would be stuck back in London with Derek for break! You totally saved me; you are my savior!!"

"I know, I know...listen, meet me at Starbucks in five so we can discuss dates for the trip."

"Sounds good." With that, Casey closed her phone and grabbed her coat to head out into the cold December air of Canada.

She climbed into her car and immediately turned on the heater. Within minutes she was at Starbucks.

"Case!" She heard and say her friend, "Over here!"

She grabbed a chair and pulled out her planner.

"So, I figured that we could fly down on the 26th and return on Jan. 2nd." Winnie said as she looked at her calendar.

"Ugh, Winnie, I totally forgot about airfare...I can't afford this...especially at the most expensive time of the year!"

"Case," Winnie said, giving Casey a serious face, "I've got it covered."

"What do you mean? You can't pay for me!"

"Pssh, of course _I_ wouldn't pay for you...my parents are paying for both of us..." Winnie said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

Casey gave her a confused look.

"Listen," Winnie began again, "my parents are here in BC, so that means so is their jet! They said we can just call the pilot and arrange dates."

Casey blacked out for a minute.

"Casey? Hello?" Winnie said as she tried to snap her best friend out of her trance.

"A...private...jet?" Casey managed.

"Yeah, no biggie." Winnie waved it off, "I guess I'm just used to it."

"Look at you, jet setter! This is amazing! This is going to be the best trip ever!"

"Thank me later, I've gotta run...Krizoni's class!"

"See ya!" Casey yelled...still in a daze.

**Please review!! I have such great plans for this story...and the more you review, the more i'll reveal...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter...i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, oops**

**disclaimer: I don't own life with derek**

Casey pulled up to the familiar house where she spent her crazy teenage years. Instead of getting out of her '99 Chevy, she sat in the car for a moment to figure out a way to handle all the chaos inside that house.

"CASEY!" Nora screamed as soon as Casey walked through the front door.

"Hi, mom." Casey said as she got wrapped up in a hug before she could even put her bags down.

Her mom finally released her and Casey looked around: a partially decorated tree, presents scattered about, Lizzie running down the stairs, Edwin using some sort of scanner to try and figure out what is inside the boxes, Marti running around in a reindeer outfit and George with his head in his hands sitting at the table. Then Lizzie ran up to her.

"How long are you here for this time?" Lizzie asked quizzically.

"I'm leaving the day after Christmas for a skiing adventure with Winnie. Sorry, Liz."

Lizzie sighed, "At least I have some time with you before you abandon me, as per usual."

Casey laughed and went upstairs to her old room to unpack.

While Casey was unpacking, she got a waft of something.

"Hey, Space Case." Derek said as he plopped onto her bed.

She sighed, "I thought I smelled something foul."

"Hmm, I thought that was you..." He pondered, "Well, anyways, I need to you do me a favor."

"I don't need to do anything for you." She said with an attitude as she was laying out her outfit for Christmas morning.

"Casey, please." He asked seriously.

She turned to look at him, "What do you want, Derek."

He smirked, "Well, since you have a car...I was wondering if I could borrow it and do my Christmas shopping."

She laughed hysterically, "Derek, number one, it's Christmas Eve, your shopping should be done. Number two, there is no way in hell you're going to take my car out. Number three A, what happened to the Prince...and if the Prince is gone, that takes me to three B, why can't you just use my mom's or your dad's car?"

"Ugh," Derek groaned, "so many complex questions; 3A and 3B?!" He took a deep breath, "I didn't shop yet because the Prince died," he said pretending to tear up, "and my dad says if I want another car I would have to buy it! Come on, I live in Toronto, who needs a car in the city? And I can't use my dad's car because he's getting groceries, and Nora's car is parallel parked in the front...I would never be able to get the car out. Can I please just use your car?"

"You know what? Maybe it's the Christmas spirit in the air, but I'll take you." She said...then added a laugh and a shake of the head, "I can't believe you actually thought I would let you use my car."

He huffed and left the room.

Casey ate her lunch and went back upstairs to find Derek.

"Are you ready?" Casey asked from outside his room.

"Sure." He said as he opened the door and appeared, "Let's go."

They experienced a silent ride to the mall.

Casey led him though the mall, "Okay, so let's start with Nora and George...what do you plan on getting them?"

"Umm, I thought you would know what to get them..." He said not making eye contact.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, lucky for you, I brought everybody's' shopping lists!" She said with an excited smile.

Now he was rolling his eyes, "Can we get on with this? What do the parents want?"

"Well, it says here that they want a "state of the art" webcam...so they can talk to us at school." She said the last part with a frown.

"Goodie." He said flatly, "Well, here are some...I guess I'll get this one." He said holding one up.

He purchased the webcam and moved on, "Who next?"

"Hmm, Edwin wants the "new strategical game" Spore Galactic Division." Casey said twisting her mouth around.

"Classic Edwin..." Derek said laughing.

"I swear he's going to be a spy some day." Casey said returning the laugh.

He bought the game and looked for Lizzie's gift.

"Okay, Lizzie wants new soccer cleats...size 5."

It took Derek and Casey awhile to find the perfect cleats...but they eventually found some.

"I'm getting hungry, how about we get a bite to eat before buying Marti's present." Casey announced.

They were walking to the food court when Casey just had to stop and look at the jewelery shop.

"Oh my goodness, Derek, look at this necklace! It's so beautiful and classy!"

"Come on, Case, I'm hungry." He nudged along.

He couldn't help but notice as she was walking away, she couldn't take her eyes off that necklace in the window.

They each got slices of pizza and some water.

"Case, I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he got up from the small table.

"Okay!" She managed with her mouth partially full.

He walked over to the near by jewelery store...luckily Casey's back was towards him so she couldn't see.

He walked in to inquire about it.

"Hi, how much is that blue topaz circle necklace?" He asked the sales clerk.

"Oh, that one's actually on sale for 94.50!" She said enthusiastically.

He inhaled sharply and looked back at Casey in the food court. A homeless man had come up to her asking for change. He watched her carefully as she took out her purse and handed him some cash. The man gave her a hug and Derek saw her giggle. He smiled to himself, "I'll take it."

A few minutes later, he was hiding the bag in another bag. He could not believe that he just bought that for Casey...it must have been the Christmas spirit.

He finally returned to the table.

"What took you so long?" Casey said laughing, "Wait, I don't want to know." She said waving a hand up to her head.

"Geez, Space Case, there was a line."

She blushed and moved on, "Okay, so Marti wants...a puppy."

Derek laughed, "I always wanted a puppy when I was little."

"I don't see why she can't have one, like, honestly, Mom, George, Liz and Ed aren't allergic..."

"I say we get one." Derek said simply with a smile playing on his lips.

Derek and Casey agreed that they didn't want a puppy from one of the dog shops because they usually have health issues, so they grabbed a newspaper and looked in the pet section.

"What about this one, Case?" He asked as he pointed to an ad, "7 week old golden retriever puppies, to a good home."

"Let's get it!" Casey said like a little kid.

They drove out to the address listed and met the owners.

"So how much money are we talking?" Derek asked.

"Actually, we were thinking since it's Christmas Eve and there are only three puppies left, we should have a sale, 30 each."

"Oh, Derek! Only 30! That's perfect! Let's pick one out..." Casey said.

Derek picked up a puppy and it immediately started to lick his shirt.

"Space Case, I like this one." He said laughing.

"But what about this one?" She asked as a puppy that she was holding was licking her face.

"I want this one." He stated.

"But Der-ek, this one is soooo cute!"

"Case..."

"Can't we get both?"

"Ugh, fine!"

They picked up their puppies, paid, and started to leave, but then they heard a puppy crying.

"Derek," Casey said with the eyes tearing up, "we left that one all by itself."

Derek actually really did feel bad, so he sighed, "Go get 'em."

Casey smiled, paid, and grabbed the puppy.

Luckily, Casey had a blanket in the back seat of her car, so they put it on Derek's lap and the puppies laid down on him.

They were finally on their way home.

"Casey, we're really going to need to sneak in...where should we put the puppies?"

"Well, it's getting late," Casey said as she glanced at the clock: 10:47, "I'll go in first and distract everyone into the kitchen, then you can sneak them in...come into the kitchen when you're done so I know when to stop."

"Sounds good to me." He said.

They pulled into the driveway and Casey went inside.

"Hey guys!" She said as she entered the house.

Nora, George, Liz and Ed were in the living room talking.

"Who wants ice cream sundaes?" Casey randomly blurted out.

They all eventually agreed and she ushered them into the kitchen. She gave them all a task in the ice cream assembly line as she went and opened the front door. She gave Derek a thumbs up so he could come in.

Nora put the last of the sprinkles on the last sundae and they all sat down to enjoy. Right after that, Derek was downstairs with the family.

"Hey, Derek, I didn't hear you come in." Edwin said, eying him suspiciously.

"That's because I crept in so you couldn't see your Christmas present."

Edwin was not suspicious now, so he went back to his ice cream.

A few minutes later they heard a little yelp from upstairs.

"What was _that?_" George asked.

"Hmm?" Casey asked quickly.

"What?" Derek said at the same time.

Everyone at the table looked at them.

"It must be Emily's cat...probably stuck in the gutter again!" Casey said, fake laughing.

"That darn cat!" Derek added in.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Derek and Casey said at the exact same time...trying to fill in the awkwardness.

The entire table still stared at them as they retreated upstairs.

"They are getting weirder and weirder every day." Lizzie said.

Casey ran up to her room with Derek.

"Why are they in my room?" Casey complained.

"My room's too messy." Derek stated.

"Here, after the family goes to bed, go to the garage and get the little garden fencing for the rabbits and bring it up here. We can make a tiny pen for them." Casey decided.

Derek agreed and waited until the family went to bed.

Within an hour, Derek had the fencing upstairs and make a decent sized fence.

Suddenly one of the puppies started to pee, "Shit! Derek!" Casey yelled.

Derek grabbed the puppy, ran downstairs and out the door.

Casey followed with the other two in her arms; she wanted them all to go at once.

They were outside for a good twenty minutes waiting for them all to pee.

"It's freezing." Casey shuddered.

"I see no reason for you to be up, go to bed. I can take them back to your room."

Casey smiled, "Thanks, Derek!"

She grabbed the puppy that already peed and skipped into the house. As soon as she was in, she put the puppy in the pen and went to bed.

Meanwhile Derek was outside waiting for the last puppy to pee.

"Come on! Pee already!" He whispered.

Finally it did its business and Derek carried them inside to Casey's room.

He set them in their pen, went to his room and began to wrap his presents.

**Okay, so Christmas obviously had to come before the trip!! The trip will begin in not the next chapter, but the one after that :)**

**Please review... your review my faster update**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning around 6am, Derek snuck back into Casey's room.

"Casey, wake up!" Derek said as she shook her.

"Hmm?" Casey said as she lifted her eyebrows with her eyes still closed.

"We need to take the puppies out again before the family wakes up!" Derek whispered.

"Ugh," Casey groaned, still tired from the time difference, "let's go."

They picked up the puppies and trekked out into the snow. After they did their business, they went back up to Casey's room.

Casey put the puppies in the pen and then she noticed that Derek had disappeared.

"Derek?" She whispered through his doorway.

He walked into the hall carrying a giant decorated box with air holes.

"Oh my gosh! This is adorable! Marti is going to love it." Casey squealed.

They put big bows around the puppies' necks, put them in their box, and hid them in Casey's walk-in closet.

"Derek, I'm going back to sleep for an hour...let's not bring the puppies down until everyone thinks there are no more presents." Casey yawned.

"Okay, good morning, Casey." Derek said, laughing to himself.

Casey was asleep within minutes, until she felt her bed moving.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP, CASEY!" Marti screamed as she jumped on Casey's bed.

Casey got up and led her little step sister down to the tree.

Everyone loved their presents...now it was Casey's turn to open her presents.

"Aww, thanks for the GPS, Mom and George." Casey said as she examined it.

"You're welcome! We thought you'd need it with those cross-country trips to visit us!" Nora exclaimed.

"You're right!"

Then she opened the present from Marti.

"Marti! This is amazing; did you make it?" Casey asked as she held up an ordament.

"I sure did! Do you like it?" Marti asked.

"I love it!"

Next she opened Liz and Edwin's combined gift.

"Oh my gosh! You guys got me new skis?!" Casey screamed.

"Mom told us about your trip awhile ago, so we thought you'd like them." Liz said.

"You guys are the best."

Personally, she didn't really expect a gift from Derek, so she was surprised when she saw a little box and bow still under the tree.

She carefully tore the paper and bow off, opened it up and was in awe.

"Derek. This. Is. Beautiful...it's the one from the store yesterday!" Casey exclaimed.

"I couldn't be in the bathroom that long." Derek smirked.

She ran over to the couch where he was sitting and gave him a huge hug...which neither one of them really expected. Derek froze and eventually gave into the hug.

She looked him in the eye and smiled, "There's one more gift left!" she said to the family.

"What is it?!" Marti squealed.

Derek and Casey ran upstairs to get the puppies. They each grabbed one side of the big box so that they wouldn't drop it.

They set it on the living room floor, "Open it up Marti, it's your present."

Marti opened it up and screamed, "PUPPIES!"

Nora and George exchanged glances.

"Derek, Casey, may we have a word with you two in the kitchen?" Nora asked.

Derek and Casey looked at each other, confused.

The three younger kids played with the puppies as the adults went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked.

George put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "Marti is allergic to dogs."

"What?" Derek and Casey said at the same time.

"Then why was it on her list?" Casey asked.

"She doesn't know she is...dogs are her favorite animal and I never had the heart to tell her she could never own one. I have always made sure that her friends don't have dogs so she won't break out in hives or have an allergy attack. You guys are going to have to keep the dogs yourselves." George said.

Derek and Casey sat there dumbfounded, "I knew this was a bad idea." Casey said.

"This was your idea!" Derek said.

Nora and George slowly backed out of the kitchen to let the kids resolve their issues.

"It was a joke! I used a sarcastic tone!" Casey whined back.

"Bull shit, Casey!" Derek yelled as he left the room.

Casey heard a sneeze from the living room, "Dagger!" She said to herself.

She ran into the living room and told Liz and Ed to leave.

"Marti, I have some bad news." Casey said sadly.

"What is it, Casey?" Marti asked curiously.

"You're allergic to puppies...you can't keep them."

Marti started to cry.

"Don't worry, Marti, Derek and I are going to keep the puppies and you can visit us when you get allergy medicine!" Casey said trying to cheer her up, "Come here." She enveloped her into a hug on her lap.

Derek was watching from the stairs. _No way am _I_ keeping those dogs!_ Derek thought to himself, but he did feel bad for Marti.

He got up as soon as Casey did and went upstairs. Casey brought the puppies upstairs one at a time so that she wouldn't drop them.

She stopped by Derek's room, "So do you want one or two puppies...maybe even all three?" She asked.

"How about none." He said as he text messaged a friend.

"Derek, there is no way in hell I am taking all of the puppies...I'm going away for all of next week! What the hell am I supposed to do with them?"

"Well I'm going away, too. Can't you just take them with you?" Derek said obnoxiously.

She huffed out of the room and into her own to make a decision.

She took out her phone, "Hey, Winnie, merry Christmas."

"Casey! Merry Christmas to you!" She replied.

"Yeah, well it isn't that merry...we got Marti puppies and she's allergic."

"Bummer." Winnie said...she was obviously occupied with something else.

"And now my parents say that Derek and I need to keep them so Marti can still see them every now and then."

"Hmm." Winnie said.

"Winnie! You're not paying attention! I don't know what to do with these dogs while we're away!"

"Bring them with you." She said.

"Seriously?" Casey asked.

"Sure, I'm bringing Zsa Zsa." Winnie said, referring to her Havanese.

"Okay, I guess that will work then!"

"Okay, good, listen, since you're in London and I'm in Vancouver, I figure that I can fly from here to Toronto to pick you up, then we can head to Breckenridge! Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you so much! I'm so excited!"

"Mmk, be at the airport tomorrow around noon...have your phone on so I can tell you where to go."

"Okay, bye, Winnie!"

They hung up and Casey felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders...but she was still mad at Derek that he wouldn't take any responsibility.

She finished packing up, skipped dinner with the family, and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day of flying.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for another chapter!! Enjoy! Review! Yay!**

6AM...

"MOM!" Casey shrieked, "ARE MY CLOTHES DONE YET?"

"Casey," her mother said calmly, "you just put your clothes in the dryer 10 minutes ago."

"Right!" Casey said, trying to relax as she went over her to-do list.

She scrolled down the list...

-pack

-buy pet supplies

-shower

_Okay, _she sighed to herself as she looked in the mirror, _this is all straight forward...I can get through this. _She was just about to leave her room when she noticed the small necklace on her nightstand. She looked at her outfit and looked at the necklace, _it seems to match_. Casey decided to put it on and took one final glance in the mirror. She looked stunning with the necklace.

By 11am, she was finally done and had the puppies and her suitcases in the limo Winnie sent for her.

The family gathered in the family room as Casey was about to leave.

"Bye, guys!" She yelled as she walked out the front door. The last person she was just Derek, sitting on the stairs, just looking at the ground.

She rolled her eyes, headed to the car, and went straight to the private jet station.

_Brrring...Brring..._

"Hey, Winnie." Casey said into her phone.

"Case, come to gate 4. I'm on the jet...just leave your bags at the bottom of the stairs...I'll have my people see to them. See you in a minute!"

"Okay! Bye." Casey said.

She followed her instructions and boarded the jet.

_Oh my goodness!_ Casey thought the second she looked inside.

She saw leather chairs everywhere, flat screen TV's, a mini bar, a table and chairs, and Winnie aimlessly flirting with the pilot.

"Casey! You're here!" Winnie shouted and she slipped a piece of paper into the back pocket of the pilot's pants.

"Winnie," Casey said with a dazed look on her face, "this plane is AMAZING!"

"Yeah, yeah, just a basic Gulfstream 550/GV." She said waving it off.

"Wow." That was all Casey could manage as she continued to look around.

"Oh, bad news, Casey." Winnie said as plopped down on the couch and glanced out the window.

"What?" Casey asked, breaking her trance.

"Ugh, it looks like my brother and his friend will be joining us."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Casey stated.

"Yeah, he's my twin; Will. Mmmm," she said as she continued to look out the window, "looks like his friend is cute!"

"Oooo this is going to be a fun trip!" Casey said.

She heard the boys coming up the stairs...and there was a very familiar voice.

"It can't be..." Casey whispered.

"Casey?" The man asked.

"Derek? What are you doing on _my_ vacation." Casey accused.

"_Your_ vacation? Well excuse me!" He said, pretending to bow to her.

Winnie and Will just watched as an argument began to unfold.

They went back a forth arguing for about 2 minutes straight.

"I'm sorry, Winnie, I'm going to be the 'bigger person' and just leave. I know it will not be a vacation if Derek comes." Casey said, every now and then shooting daggers in Derek's direction.

"Case, don't leave!" Winnie pleaded, "Don't leave me alone with them!"

"You can take the dogs, Derek." Casey spat, "I'm gone."

She walked to the front of the cabin and asked to leave.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid we have closed the cabin door and it cannot be opened until we arrive in Colorado."

"UGH!" She grunted and she stomped her feet. She walked back to her friend.

"Back so soon, Space Case?" Derek asked.

"They wouldn't re-open the door." Casey complained.

"So much for your dramatic exit," Winnie shrugged, "but at least we can go together!"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Casey sat down at one of the tables with the puppies to prepare for departure, Derek and Will sat down on the leather chairs and Winnie laid down on the couch.

They were soaring at 30,000 feet and Derek decided to pay Casey and the dogs a visit. He sat down at the table next to her and grabbed a puppy.

"What do you want, Derek." Casey asked; gently stroking the puppy and not making eye contact with Derek.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a jerk-"

"You should be." She interrupted him.

"Lets just make the most of this...it should still be a fun trip." He suggested.

She shrugged.

"And I promise I will help to take care of the puppies."

He saw her smirk and that's all he needed. He got up with the puppy and went to a chair to watch TV.

Within a few hours, they arrived and got off the plane. The bags were picked up and they filed into the limo waiting for them.

"I hope there is a lot of food because I'm really hungry." Derek whined.

"Me too!" Casey chimed in.

"With our luck, there will probably be some old cheese and wine left." Will said.

"We probably should go grocery shopping. When we get there it will be like 7pm, so we can buy stuff for dinner or go out." Winnie suggested.

"Let's just have someone go get groceries. I kinda just want to relax." Casey said.

After about two hours of driving from Denver to Breckenridge, they were finally at the house.

They all ran around to claim their rooms.

"Umm, Winnie?" Casey called out, "Most of these rooms don't have furniture."

"Oh, dagger, I forgot. Mom is re-doing most of the bedrooms. Hmm, what shall we do."

"There is no way I'm sleeping in Mom's room," Will said, "I don't want to know what goes down in there."

"Ew!" Winnie squealed, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Well, I guess Will and I could take the only other bedroom that isn't being re-done. Which would leave my mom's room for you and/or Derek." Winnie smiled.

"Ugh! Winnie!" Casey whined, "I don't want to sleep in your mother's bed! Gross! I just want to sleep in a guest room! Plus, why with Derek? I will get absolutely NO sleep with that, 'thing.'" She said gesturing to Derek as he picked up an urn and looked inside. When he realized they were talking about him, he almost dropped it and smiled innocently.

"Well, I think the bedroom in the basement is free...it's next to the wine cellar and game room."

Casey ran to the bedroom to claim it as her own and Derek quickly followed.

"Mine!" Casey said as she jumped onto the bed.

"Case, can't we share." He asked, giving her said puppy eyes.

"Hmm, let me think." Casey said.

After about a minute of Casey "hmm"-ing and tapping her finger on her lips, she let out an abrupt, "NO! Hahahaha," she laughed, "I really had you going for awhile!"

"Not cool, Casey...just for that I decided that I _am_ going to stay in here with you." He said.

"Wait, what? No."

"Yup."

He left the room and went to the kitchen were Will and Winnie were.

"We have wine in the wine cellar...that's basically it." Will said.

"Unless you're into 6 month old milk..." Winnie said.

Pretty soon Casey was down in the kitchen with the rest of them.

"How about two of us go grocery shopping and the other two change the sheets on the beds and clean up a bit."

"Ugh, I really hate going shopping," Will began to say, and mischievously looked at Winnie, "Noses!"

With that, Will and Winnie touched their noses.

"You guys are too weird." Derek said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yay! We get to stay home!" Winnie said as she and her brother high fived.

"Lets go, Derek." Casey grunted.

"Here are keys to the Tahoe...it should be near the end of the driveway." Will said as he tossed Derek the keys.

They grabbed their coats and headed out into the snow.

"Good thing I brought my GPS!" Casey said proudly, "If you went all alone, you would totally be lost."

"Mhmm." Derek mumbled.

They pulled up to the store and ran inside to avoid the cold.

"Here." Casey said as she handed Derek and sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Derk asked, eying it up.

"It's a list I made in the car for you...and here's one for me!" She said as she held up her own.

"I figure if we each have our own list with different things on it, it can cut our shopping time in half!" She said proudly.

"Yeah!" He said with sarcasm and fake enthusiasm, "Great idea, Casey!"

"Winnie said they have a credit card on file here, so we can charge to it...meet you in the front of the store in an hour."

They split up and began their adventures.

Derek looked at his list:

-Soyjoy

-Kashi cereal

-organic carrots

-salad mix

-...

_Is she serious?! _He thought as he kept reading the ridiculous things he was supposed to buy. _I'm sure she won't mind if I make some substitutions...like chocolate cake for whatever the hell Soyjoy is!_

An hour later, they were both checked out and loading the bags into the SUV. Something fell out of the bag.

"Derek? Why did you buy Cheetos?" Casey asked.

"I think the better question is, why weren't Cheetos on the list you gave me?!" He said back.

She rolled her eyes and continued loading up. She picked up beer case after beer case and didn't say a word...Derek just smirked and climbed into the car.

They arrived home and put all the groceries on the counter.

"Cheetos! Beer! Yes!" Winnie exclaimed.

"See, Case...why can't you be more like Winnie?" Derek said, laughing.

"I like beer...didn't you notice I didn't complain?" She smirked.

"Jeez, sassy much?" Will laughed as he entered the room.

They sat down and had Cheetos and beer for dinner because they were too lazy to actually make something.

After a couple of beers, Casey and Derek were dancing in the great room.

"Do you know what would be fun?" Casey daringly asked.

"What?" Derek asked...drunkly.

"We should go dance in the snow!" Casey laughed.

They ran outside into the snow...the whole time Derek would lift his bottle and some would splash out all over Casey, but they didn't care. After about one minute of dancing in the snow, they were both freezing, so they came back in.

"I'm...gonna gota bed." Casey slurred as she downed her 5th beer.

She stumbled down the stairs into her room and laid down on the bed without even slipping under the covers.

"I'm...gonna go too." Derek mumbled.

Completely sober Will and Winnie watched their friends retreat.

"Wow, all the UST." Winnie sighed.

"Totally." Will said as he sipped his coffee.

"We should do something about it...they like, complete each other! It's so cute!"

"Yeah, we totally need to devise a plan this week. Hopefully we can get them totally smashed again, they're funny when they're drunk."

**SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP**

The next morning Casey woke up and felt extreme pressure all over her body.

_Dagger. Hangover._ She thought. She tried to get up without opening her eyes, but she couldn't. She slowly propped them open and looked around. The pressure she felt was half of Derek's body slung over her!

"Derek!" Casey scream whispered.

"God, Casey, not so loud." He said as he put his hands on his head, "Wait...Casey? Why are you in my bed?"

"Derek...recap: we're in Breckenridge sharing a room! I guess I just assumed you would take the couch!"

"I was drunk, I didn't know which way to go!" He reminded.

"Fine, it's not like anything happened." Casey said as she attempted to stand up, "Oh shit." She said as she took off to the bathroom.

Derek heard her throwing up her empty stomach and he suddenly felt the need to hurl.

Casey walked back into the room, "Sorry, I'm usually nauseous when I'm hungover...I'll go work it off."

He threw a disgusted look at her as she left. About a half hour later he was upstairs making breakfast for everyone...well Will and Winnie were still asleep...but he was hungry. He had no idea where Casey was...but then he saw her doing yoga in the Great Room.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Yoga...it really makes the headache go away and you feel refreshed. Try it with me." She offered.

"Can't," He replied, "too busy making our breakfast."

She immediately put herself into a standing position, "Mmm pancakes?"

"Just the way you like them." He said. _Who says 'just the way you like them?' What am I? Her mother? I don't know what has come over me...this sudden bout of niceness..._ He thought.

She smiled and hurried into the kitchen.

He leaned over the counter from the stove and put the pancake on her plate.

"Mmm!! Pancakes with strawberry and mini chocolate chips! I thought you would have forgotten by now!" She said as she took a bite and savored the taste.

"How can I forget, Nora and Dad always had me in charge of Saturday morning breakfast...and I don't think you ever wanted anything besides your pancakes."

"That's because you are just so darn good at making them!" She said as she reached over and pinched his cheek.

Within two minutes she was done, "Thanks, Derek! I'm going to go change so we can hit the slopes!" She said as she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

_People 'peck' each other all the time...I peck my cousins and that doesn't mean anything..._ Casey thought.

After finishing his pancakes, Derek headed downstairs to put on his ski clothes.

"You decent, Case?" Derek asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" She called back.

Derek walked in to pick out his outfit.

He changed in the bedroom while Casey changed in the attached bathroom.

They were done around the same time, so she left the bathroom to grab her make up bag.

Casey and Derek walked into the bathroom door frame at the same time.

"Ugh, Case." Derek said as he tried to turn around, but they just ended up facing each other.

"Derek, I have to do my make up." Casey whined.

"Well I have to fix my hair...wait, why do you need to do make up if your face is going to be covered by goggles?" He asked.

"Why do you need to do your hair when it will be underneath your hat?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Touché." He said.

At that very moment Derek and Casey's lips collided...but not on accident.

A few seconds later they broke apart.

"I always wanted to know what it would feel like to be kissed by Derek Venturi." Casey teased.

He didn't respond, he just kissed her again.

And the whole time, Will and Winnie were watching from the game room.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

After an exciting kiss, Derek and Casey went outside.

They stood, just observing the slopes and the snow. Then they looked down at the outfits. Casey was dress in hot pink from head to toe...slightly embarrassing. Derek was dressed in a lime green jacket and purple snow pants. They each forgot their snow suits, so they were forced to borrow Winnie and Will's extras.

Casey looked Derek and started to laugh.

"I'm not even going to say anything, but you know I'm embarrassed about this." Derek said without a smile.

"Aww, Derek, you look..." She was searching for a compliment but just couldn't find one, "...hilarious! The bright purple and lime green! At least I match and don't look like Barney!"

They just walked out to the resort and skied all day.

At around 6pm, they headed to the house.

"Ahh, I'm so tired and sore and hungry!" Casey sighed as she fell on to their bed with all of her snow stuff on.

"Me too." Derek sighed as he fell right next to her.

Casey turned onto her side to face him, "But I did have a lot of fun today with you."

He grabbed her and rolled her onto his stomach, "There is still more fun to be had." He said with a smirk.

"Derek..."she said as he kissed her and she finally got him to stop.

"What?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Derek," She said laughing at his disappointment, "we can do this later, I'm sorry, but I am soo hungry right now!"

"Fine, I probably shouldn't let you starve."

"Do you know who else shouldn't starve?" She asked.

"Who?"

"The dogs. Go feed them and take them out while I make dinner."

"Deal...after dinner we should probably name them."

"Probably." She said laughing.

A half hour later, Will, Winnie, Derek and Casey were eating spaghetti that Casey made.

"That was delicious, Case." Winnie said, "We're going to go so you guys can have a little romantic dinner." Winnie winked and grabbed her oblivious brother's arm.

Casey smiled and looked at Derek.

"Okay," Derek began, "naming the puppies."

"Hmm...let's name the one with the light green collar Jade." Casey suggested.

"Okay, blue collar is Cody."

"Pink collar is Sadie. Yay! We're done!"

"Hardly...we still need to train them."

"Ew, I'm sure Winnie will want to watch them when we don't...such as today when we were gone...or tonight when we'll be busy..." She said, not making eye contact, but she could still tell he was smirking.

He picked up the dishes and began to wash them. Suddenly he felt small arms wrap around him and he nearly dropped a plate.

"They have a dishwasher for that." Casey whispered in his ear.

He turned around and kissed her, "I know."

"I'll be in the bedroom when you're done." She smirked.

Derek rinsed the dishes and threw them in the dishwasher.

He knocked on the door, "Case, can I come in?"

"Of course." She answered.

He opened the door the reveal Casey laying in bed wearing that her mother definitely didn't buy her.

They started by making out...but Casey could tell it was going to lead to more.

"Do you have protection?" She asked.

He thought about it, "No...shit! I didn't think to bring any because I thought it was just going to be me and Will."

"Well I don't have anything!" Casey panicked.

"Can't you go ask Winnie?" Derek asked.

"Wearing this?!"

"Right, be right back."

Derek ran upstairs to the room Winnie and Will were sharing...their were both sitting on their own beds reading.

"Woah, Derek, what's up?" Will asked.

"Condoms...got them?" Derek quickly asked...to quickly to use sentences.

Will pointed to Winnie, re adjusted his glasses, and went back to his book.

"Ooh! You and Case! Lets see, I got red, I got green, I got yellow...I'm out of purple, but I do have one Gold Circle coin left...the condom of champions...the one and only...nothing is getting through this sucker." **NOTE: THAT LINE IS FROM PRETTY WOMAN(1980) I DO NOT OWN PRETTY WOMAN IN ANY WAY**

"God, Winnie, just give me one."

She threw him a random one, "Go get her!"

Derek ran back downstairs and saw Casey was half asleep.

"Casey!" He yelled, "I'm back, I got one!"

She shot up, "Good! Let's get going!"

A few minutes later they were laying in each other's arms.

"I love you." Casey stated.

"I've always loved you."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" She sat up as she asked.

He pulled her back down and close to him, "I made you pancakes every Saturday."

They both smirked.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know i'm not supposed to do this, but i'm making this an author's note just to say I decided to end the story here bc it's a cute ending! Maybe i'll make a sequel...if ya'll want it!!


End file.
